


Academics: The Drabble Collection

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Academics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles can be read in any order, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a collection of drabbles to go along with Academics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Even A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi surprises Eren after his final soccer match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep and I miss writing these brats. I also had the thought for this one in the back of my mind since I ended the story, so I really needed to write it down. Enjoy~

“Nervous?”

I looked up from tying my cleats to see Levi grinning back at me and my heart stuttered at the sight. I couldn’t help but grin back. Seeing a man that rarely showed emotion in a crowd of people, it was a sight to behold.

“No, it’s just the final game of my first season here. I have no reason to be nervous.” I said, sarcasm dripping over every word.

The man in front of me only rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

“You’ve tied your shoes three times and you’re already sweating. You’re gonna be great though, I know it.”

I slowly nodded my head, my body shaking slightly as I stood up from the bench. I was, in all honesty, a nervous wreck.

Stonhess had been playing brilliantly for the past few months and I was so proud of us. The team had pulled together right off the bat and we were a force to be reckoned with. The team we were up against, however, was tough. The Warriors of Rose College were beasts on the field, and it made me nervous.

It also did not make me feel any better that most games I was benched ninety-five percent of the time with no way to help. But that’s the glory of being a freshman. Sit back and take the beating.

I heard the whistle blow a few seconds later and looked back to Levi who was still standing in front of me. He stepped over and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss almost immediately. The kiss, however, was short and sweet as much as I could have really gone for more, I knew that I couldn’t.

“I love you. Good luck.” he mumbled softly in my ear, and my heart started pounding heavily in my chest once more.

“I love you, too.”

I broke away from Levi finally and made my way up onto the field with the rest of the team. The crowd behind me was hooting and hollering and I was so glad it was a home game. The cheering of the fellow students hyped everyone up, and the team was buzzing with excitement.

After getting the pep talk from the coach, we broke apart and half the team headed back to the bench, myself included.

I looked up to the stands and spotted Levi sitting with Mikasa and Armin. They saw me find them and waved, and the smile made its way back onto my face as I sat down and turned away from them to face the field.

The game had started.

It was an epic battle between the two teams. Stonhess, for the most part, was just barely keeping up as Rose dominated the field. Despite the fact that losing was definitely something that could happen that night, the crowd behind me still continued to go wild keeping everyone pumped up. And I truly believe that the team needed to hear it.

Half way through the game, the score was tied. Anyone could take the game, and I had yet to get onto the field. I was getting antsy, and I knew the other freshmen on the team were getting tired of being benched too. And at the beginning of the second half, we were still stuck on the bench, unable to help our fellow teammates try and get back up on the points.

But that didn’t stop us from cheering when we managed to get the ball past their goalkeeper.

Finally within the last quarter, the coach pulled me onto the field with a few others. I was geared up and ready to go, and when the ball dropped, I was off. I concentrated hard on the ball, keeping my focus the best I could. I ran hard, I played hard. I scored. I heard the cheers, and I could have sworn I heard my small cheering section screaming at me. My playing didn’t falter as the game continued, and I continued to zone into the game, though by the end of it, my one goal was not enough for us to stay ahead and unfortunately, Rose College was the victor for the season.

Nevertheless, the team was in high spirits. We knew that we played well and that second place was still amazing. We knew we deserved it.

After heading to the change room and getting out of uniform, I packed up my duffel bag and wished my teammates a wonderful weekend. It may have been the end of the season for soccer, but classes were still in session for another month. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed back out to the field to meet with Levi.

I found him, just like I had suspected I would, standing outside of his car, leaning against the driver’s side door. I grinned at him as I walked up to him, placing my hands on his hips as soon as he was in reach.

“That was a nice goal.” he said quietly, lifting his chin so he was looking right at me.

“Thank you, I know. I’m amazing.” I replied with a soft laugh, leaning to press a soft kiss to Levi’s lips.

“And cocky.” he added as soon as I pulled away and the smile on my face only widened at the comment. “Come on, let’s get in the car. I want to go someplace.”

I tilted my head to the side slightly before nodding. I walked around to the passenger side, and after throwing my bag into the back seat, I slid into the front.

“Where did you want to go?” I asked, pulling the seat belt across my body as he started the car.

“It’s a surprise.”

I raised my brow at him as he pulled out of the parking spot and steered out of the lot. I watched out the window for any hint of where we could have been going. The sun had set only a little while ago, and the last of the light was just barely visible on the horizon. It was still early in the evening, but summer was coming. It was almost here, and I was excited.

I stayed quiet as I let Levi drive. I was at a loss and I couldn’t have been begun to guess where he was going. But soon enough, we were on the road along the beach and it was almost a scene out of a movie. The moon was shining bright above the water and, even with the harsh city lights behind us, you could see the stars dimly speckling the sky.

As we drove up to a parking lot, Levi pulled in and parked. He turned off the car, though left the radio on quietly, just so it wasn’t completely silent. We could hear the waves crashing over the music, and I took everything in. We had been to the beach many times, but never at night. It was different. It was almost romantic. It was just missing—

“Eren.” Levi’s voice shook me out of my thoughts and I tore my gaze away from the water in front of us. Levi was sitting in the driver’s seat with his seatbelt off and he was turned facing me. Even in the dark, with only the moon and the ugly streetlamp in the parking lot lighting up the car, the man was a piece of art. My piece of art.

“Levi.” I said back, smile playing on the ends of my lips as I finally unbuckled myself.

Levi looked down to the centre console for a moment, and for the first time that I’d known him, he looked nervous. The man was always so confident, around myself at least, I’d never seen him look so tense.

“Levi?” I repeated. “Is everything okay?”

The man in the driver’s seat raised his eyes back up to look at me and gave me a smile and a small nod.

“Well, I wouldn’t say okay.” he paused, and my heart stopped and my stomach dropped and I was scared. But only for a moment as he continued. “I would say, everything is perfect.”

My heart sped back up to double the speed at that.

“Eren, I thought this through so many times. I said it in my head a million times, and I even wrote down multiple ways of saying this but every time it just sounded so fucking lame. I should have a basic grasp on the English language but I am such shit with words and I don’t understand why I am even an English teacher, but I am really glad I am because that job brought me you.” he paused, furrowing his brow and I stayed quiet as I listened intently, waiting for what this was all about. “And after these few years with you, I don’t know how I managed without you. You’ve brought me light when things were grey and I mean, we weren’t the most normal couple, I know that…” he trailed off and bit the inside of his lip, glancing at me again.

The pause felt like it lasted an eternity, when it was probably only a few seconds. But I continued to stay quiet as Levi collected his thoughts.

“So, I talked to your sister and Armin about this. And Mikasa was quite reluctant about it, considering I’m pretty sure she still doesn’t like me.”

“She does, she’s just protective.” I cut in, wrinkling my nose. We were out of the breaking-the-rules zone and Mikasa still didn’t trust the man.

“Believe me, I know.” he said with a chuckle. He shifted slightly in his seat before reaching under the chair. “Eren.” He sat back up with something grasped in his hand, though he kept it completely hidden from my view. He took a deep breath and set his eyes right on mine, determination all over his face. “Eren.” he repeated before finally getting the courage. “I love you. I love you more than I thought was even possible, even when you are being a little shit. You’re the brattiest kid I’ve ever known, but I love you. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t even want to think about my life without you. You came into my life like a fucking tornado and turned everything upside down and I couldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

Levi tore his eyes away from mine once again and looked down at his hand which was shaking. The man was nervous, and it was making me nervous. I had an inkling, but I wasn’t completely certain as to what was happening. But as soon as a small black box was being opened in front of me, I could have flown into the sun and been the happiest god damn person on this planet.

“Eren.” he said my name once more, his voice cracking in the process. “I want you to be by my side until we are both old and grey, until you have to put me in a home because I lose my mind or get Alzheimer’s and set the kitchen on fire, and forget to pick up your favourite cereal. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I want to have a life with you, and I want to have a family with you. I want you, and all your brattiness for the rest of my life and all eternity because I love you. I love you, and I need you in my life.”

I had to stop Levi talking right there. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard that I thought it would spring through my ribs and out the window behind the man’s head. I was sure he could hear it thumping over the crashing wave outside and the quiet radio noises humming through the speakers.

I reached forward and grabbed Levi by the collar and pulled him towards me, meeting him half way over the centre console and pressing my lips against his firmly. It was a short kiss, but it was needed. When it broke, I loosened my grip, though kept my forehead pressed against his.

“I love you so fucking much.” I mumbled quietly, my eyes locked on his cool grey ones. “I don’t ever plan on leaving your side and we will go to a home together and beat everyone at shuffleboard and play chess. And I will be there every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep because that is the only thing in my life that I want more than anything.” I stopped my rambling as my lips connected with Levi’s once again, needing all of the physical contact I could get.

“Marry me.” he muttered between the assault of kisses and my heart hammered even harder and I was nodding as I continued to kiss him.

“Yes. Yes, I will.” I said, finally breaking away enough to speak. And I watch Levi fumble with the box in his hand as he pulled out the silver band. And I watched as he grabbed my hand and slid the ring onto my finger and I stared at it, amazed by how it looked by the lights coming from outside. And I grinned wider than I had all night as I looked back up to the man in the drivers seat.

The man I loved. The man I was going to marry.


	2. One Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Hanji shopping, and Hanji takes Levi down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off pretty straight forward, and then there was a really random detour thrown in. It's also a lot shorter than I had planned, but I think it would have been drawn out too long if I kept going ^_^ Enjoy!

Marriage.

The big “M” in the game called life.

Well, other than murder, measles or Michael Jackson, for starters.

Marriage.

Multiple times in the past few months I found myself looking at wedding bands online. And by wedding bands, I mean rings. I wasn’t quite prepared for music just yet.

I’d be scrolling around, doing my usual thing while Eren was out at school, or out with friends, and I’d get sidetracked away from Facebook and I’d find myself looking at wedding rings online. I blame those fucking ads on Facebook they start giving you once you are Facebook-officially in a relationship. And, I mean, they were all lovely, but nothing was perfect. And the thought of marrying Eren didn’t scare me, it didn’t make me feel uneasy; it made me feel complete. Maybe it was early in our relationship still, but the road had been long.

Two and a half years since Eren graduated. Two and a half years since our relationship was allowed to flourish.

And it had. By the end of the first summer, Eren was living with me full time. It wasn’t even a discussion that we had had; it just happened. And it had happened so smoothly that it felt right. Eren knew how I liked to keep the apartment, and he did his best to keep it pristine. And I liked having his knick knacks and soccer trophies on display. My apartment had become our apartment in a short period of time, and I can barely remember what it was like before he was in my life.

But here I was, standing in the middle of a jewelry shop, with Hanji flying around looking in all of the display cases. She was buzzing, and I am pretty sure she was more excited than I was, and already mentally preparing the whole wedding. I already knew she'd want to take over on all the plans. The flower plans, the music plans, the catering plans, the clothing plans...

Eren hadn’t even said yes yet.

Eren had no idea this was even a thing yet.

And even if he had used my laptop for one thing or another, my history was always cleared.

We hadn’t talked about getting married. We loved each other, yes, that much was true. I told him every day, and he told me every day. Morning, noon, and night. Waking up, stupid texts during the day, over dinner and going to bed. I loved him to the moon and back.

I wanted to wake up to his big dumb face every day, and his messy hair and his disgusting morning breath. I wanted that every day.

“Levi! Over here!” I was pulled out of my thoughts by Hanji’s. I turned and found her on the other side of the store with wide eyes behind her glasses, pointing excitedly in front of her.

Curious, I walked towards her to see what had gotten her so pumped. Reaching the display case, I looked down to the ring she had found.

It was bright. It was green-tinted. It was 18 karat. It was large. It was $2000.

I squinted and turned back up to look at her. “Okay, look. I fucking love the kid, but I am not made of money. And teachers don’t make that much money to begin with…” I trailed off, turning back to the ring and sighing. “I know the rule is two paycheques or something ridiculous like that…”

I heard Hanji laugh quietly beside me before feeling her hand on my shoulder. “Levi, I know it was out of your price range.” she sang quietly. “And I know how much he loves you. You could get a twenty-five cent ring out of a vending machine and he would wear it.”

“Wonder if I could hit up the dentist’s office for one of theirs…” I trailed off, letting a smirk tug on the ends of my lips. The comment earned me a cackle out of the girl beside me.

“I had a whole collection of those when I was younger! I should have kept them for such an occasion. You could have given him one for every day of the week.”

I slowly nodded before moving back to the other side of the shop where the more affordable rings seemed to be. I didn’t speak until I knew she was following.

“If I could afford a new ring for every day, I would buy him one for every day.”

“You’re such a romantic, Levi. Where’d all this come from?”

I rolled my eyes as I stopped in front of a display case that boasted an array of basic bands, moving my eyes over the options.

“First of all, shut up.” I mumbled, glancing over to her to see her beaming down at me before looking back to the rings in front of me. “He does things to me that no one else has and—“

“I don’t want to hear about what you two do in bed.”

“Jesus, shut the fuck up.” I stood up straight and turned towards her, tilting my head up to look right at her. “He’s made me feel things I never thought I’d feel. I miss him when he’s not with me. I miss him when he goes to get the fucking newspaper in the morning. He’s my missing piece and I just happened to find him a lot sooner in life than I had anticipated, and in the weirdest way possible.” I lowered my voice half way through my words, feeling as though I had been raising it. I sighed quietly and turned back to the bands. “I can’t see myself with anyone else. That kid…”

“You should get that one.” Hanji said all of a sudden, finger on the glass case in front of us.

My eyes moved to match with the ring she was pointing at and I leaned forward a little more, my nose nearly pressed up against the glass as I looked at the ring. It was a silver band with the smallest blue-tinted jewels embedded across the top. It was beautiful, yet simplistic in it’s own way. It wasn’t over the top, and that is exactly what I wanted.

“Why that one?” I asked curiously after a moment, turning my body to look up at Hanji who was still pointing at the ring from the top of the display case.

And she actually had the lightest pink tint her cheeks as she looked down to the floor. She sighed.

“Because it reminds me of you and your eyes and I know that when Eren sees it, he’s gonna think the same thing. And he’s gonna smile. And he’s gonna have you with him all the time.”

My eyes widened as I listened to the normally over-eccentric girl standing beside me. I stood up straight, keeping my eyes on her, while she continued to look at her shoes.

“Hanji?” I spoke quietly, reaching out to grab the side of her arm.

She turned her head back up slightly to look at me, and I could see the colour on her cheeks more clearly. She shrugged and shook her head. “Get that one, Levi.”

Without looking at the price, I told the jewelry store worker what I wanted. And I paid. And I didn’t care about the price at that point. I was perplexed by my best friends words and actions. But I stayed quiet about it as I watched the man put the ring in a black velvet-covered box and placed it in a white bag before handing it over.

And I stayed quiet as we walked side by side through the mall and out the front doors into the parking lot.

And I didn’t speak up until we were sitting in the front of my car, with the key pressed between my thumb and index finger ready to turn the car on. I turned to her in my seat and squinted at her.

“Talk.”

She stayed staring at the dashboard with her eyebrows furrowed, until she slowly shook her head.

“There’s nothing to say, Levi.” she finally said quietly. She turned her head towards me, a fake as fuck smile on her face. “High school was a long time ago.”

I blinked. I was confused. And she read the confusion right off the bat and a real smile replaced the impostor smile.

“It’s just a stupid thought my sixteen year old self wanted to bring back. That sixteen year old me still had that tiny shred of hope, and that sixteen year old me isn’t over our silly little high school fling. But I do believe that is gonna be the right ring. And I am incredibly happy for you, and I’m incredibly happy with Moblit and Eren is going to be ecstatic…” she trailed off, and my eyes were wide as I watched her.

A subject neither of us touched since it had happened. We were best friends above all else.

“Where did _that_ come from?” I asked quietly, shaking my head slowly. She mirrored my action before looking back to the dashboard.

“I don’t know, but I would never change how things ended up. I am in love with a great man. You are in love with a great man. We are both happy and you are my best fucking friend and nothing is gonna change that. And you’re gonna have the best god damn wedding the world has ever seen.”

And the smile that fit so well with her face was back and I couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across my lips.

And it was okay.

The subject moved on immediately and soon after, we were back on the road to my apartment.

“When are you gonna do it?” she asked as we were half way to our destination.

I bit my lip gently as I made a left at an advanced green light.

“I’ve thought about it a lot, and I think I’m gonna just wait for it to be the right time. If nothing is gonna be the right time, then I’m just gonna have to make it the right time.” I admitted.

I had thought about it a lot. And every situation was different. And I couldn’t decide.

And I had nightmares that he’d say no, and I’d wake up in a panic.

But the panic would soon disappear as he’d have his arms wrapped around me tightly, sleeping soundly beside me. Where he belonged.

And I knew when the moment presented itself, I would be ready. Nervous as hell, but ready.


	3. Are You Surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean can't handle the distance anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some JeanMarco in my life so here we are.

_**Fridays** \- Biology 102 - 8:20 - 9:45 **|** Psychology 110 - 10:45 - 12:00 **|** English 201 - 15:10 - 16:30_

_Housing Building Green, room 404_

I gripped my cellphone tightly in my right hand as my eyes ran over the notes on the screen, followed by the map in the opposite hand. I bit my lip and looked up at the buildings surrounding me, trying to get myself coordinated with the new surroundings. I shifted my shoulder slightly to adjust the duffel bag that occupied it before looking back up and around at the buildings. It was all new, and all incredibly overwhelming. There was no turning back now.

I checked my watch quickly to see that it was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon, and looked back to the map. I didn’t want to get lost when my goal was so close. This was the biggest surprise I had ever given, and it could go one of a few ways.

I was hoping for the best.

I placed my phone back into my jacket pocket, followed by the map, and started walking forwards. I tightened my jacket around me as I walked, taking in the sights as well as I could while not straying from my path. And just like I had anticipated, a few minutes later I was standing in front of the Green building.

Without giving myself a chance to rethink my plans, I marched up the front steps and made my way inside. The lobby was pretty vacant, aside from a few students far off down the main hallway. I immediately made my way to the elevator and pressed the up button and waited.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator arrived with a loud _thunk_ and I stepped inside once the doors opened. As I pressed the button for the fourth floor, I gave a silent prayer that the elevator didn’t give out. I had heard stories of the elevator of doom, of course, though I had no energy left to take the stairs four flights up.

I had left home more than twenty-four hours ago. Three flights, a disgusting amount of Red Bull and _maybe_ three hours of sleep later, here I was standing outside room 404.

I checked my watch again and ran my hand through the fringe of hair that poked out the front of my beanie, brushing it from my forehead. I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and lifting my hand to knock on the door.

I waited. And I waited. And I started to think that maybe I knocked too quietly, or maybe the room was empty. Maybe something bad had happened. Maybe something was going on after English that I hadn’t prepared for. Maybe I should knock again. Maybe I shouldn’t have come. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe…

The thoughts continued to course through my mind, though they were finally cut off once hearing the elevator door lurch open a doors down the hall. I turned to look at who would be joining me in the hall and a grin immediately spread across my face at the sight of the very freckle-faced boy I’d come to see.

He didn’t notice me right away, but that is exactly what I wanted. He was looking down at his phone with a frown as he stepped off the elevator and started down the hallway. He finally looked up as he walked by his neighbour’s door before stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes on my own before widening.

“J-Jean?” he stuttered, letting the textbook fall out of his arm along with his phone.

I didn’t even have time to properly react as within milliseconds I was falling back on my ass with the weight of my boyfriend on top of me.

“You said - you said you weren’t going to know about your transfer for months. You said you were - you said - Jean what the hell are you doing here?” he rambled between hugging me to the point of suffocating and placing messy kisses to my face.

I looked up at him with an amused expression as he sat up, moving his hands to my face as if to make sure I was real and not some stress-induced hallucination. I reached up after freeing my hand from under his leg and moved it to his own on my face. I pulled it away and linked our fingers with easy, bringing the top of his hand to my lips.

“I wanted to surprise you and I think I did a pretty good job.” I stated, shrugging slightly.

The boy on top of me stared at me, shaking his head to snap himself out of the daze he was falling into. “That doesn’t really explain-“

“Can we go inside?” I asked, cutting him off and nodding to his dorm room. “I’ve been traveling for what seems like an infinite amount of time and I would love nothing more than to sit on something soft. I’m sorry, but this hallway floor just isn’t cutting it and I’m pretty sure my ass is going to be purple.”

I could see Marco’s cheeks turn a shade of pink with the comment, and he hurriedly got back to his feet and helped me up. I grabbed his textbook while he retrieved his phone before opening the door to his room and pulling me in after him.

The room was small, as I had seen on our Skype chats many times. He had a twin sized bed pressed to one corner, a desk shoved into another corner and a wardrobe beside the door. It was the bare essentials for every day living at college.

I stepped forward and dropped my duffel bag at the foot of the bed before turning back to Marco, who had not been able to move his eyes away from me.

“Yes, I am real. Please stop trying to peer into my soul, freckles.”

The pet name earned me a glare, though his eyes didn’t take long to soften back up. I stepped towards him and hooped my arms around his waist, pulling him flush up against me as his arms automatically moved to wrap around my neck.

“I just missed you. And I was getting so mad cause you weren’t answering any messages like you usually do for the past couple days, and I was going to rip right into you because of it but you are here. And you were traveling and now I feel bad that I was getting mad. Because you were traveling here. You’re here. And I am pretty sure I am dreaming this all.”

The smile that had permanently been stuck to my face since he had walked out of the elevator widened at his words and I couldn’t hold back the quiet laugh that escaped.

“You are ridiculous.” I mumbled, leaning in to finally press my lips against his.

And everything Marco started to seep back into my system as if I had been having withdrawals (which I had) from his taste and smell and everything. With the kiss, I was reassured that I had made the right choice in dropping everything and leaving. The college transfer was not even a thought in my mind anymore as the kiss continued to deepen, and my hands moved into his hair and our actions became hungrier, needier. It had been months since he had left, and video chats and messages did not live up to the living, breathing, real life version of my boyfriend.

The kiss finally broke as we both gasped for air. His face was flushed, as I’m sure mine was as well but that didn't falter the smile that remained intact.

“I missed that.” he finally admitted once his breathing had evened out a bit.

I laughed quietly and stepped backwards, tugging him along with me before falling back onto the bed once the back of my knees hit the edge of the mattress. Marco kicked off his shoes and crawled up beside me, wrapping his arms around me immediately. 

“Now, can I get my explanation as to why you’re here?” he finally asked, setting his chin upon my shoulder.

I turned my head to look at him and grabbed one of his hands with my own, lacing our fingers once again.

I stayed quiet for a while, piecing all my thoughts together before finally speaking up. “I realized that I can’t last four years without you. And I realized that even though you might go home for breaks, that will just make everything harder every time you have to leave again. And I couldn’t do it. And so I bought a ticket and here I am. That’s the short of it.”

Marco blinked as the words registered in his head and his brow furrowed. “What about the transfer?”

I sighed quietly and shook my head. “It’s still going through, but can we talk about it later? I want to hear about the last two days because I have missed talking to you. I missed you every day, but the last couple have been the worst.”

“But here you are.”

“Here I am.”

Marco grinned widely up at me, and I could physically see the thought cross his mind. “I haven’t told you this in about forty-eight hours, but I love you Jean Kirschtein.”

And at the words, I decided that conversation and rest could wait as I pushed myself over and rolled onto the boy, pressing my lips against his.

“And I love you, Marco Bodt.” I muttered against his lips before the kiss deepened once again.


	4. Half An Hour Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is freaking the fuck out, and for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this out of my system. Inspiration struck and left, but I liked the idea so I continued to run with it. This hasn't been proofread or anything, so sorry for any terrible mistakes!

“Levi, you need to calm down.”

“I am calm.”

I was the complete opposite of calm.

“You’ve been pacing back and forth and playing with your fucking tie for the past hour. You’re freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out!”

I was freaking the fuck out.

I was about to start up my pacing once more when Hanji stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. She immediately lifted her arms and placed her hands on my shoulders while glaring down at me. I, of course, glared back.

“I know you better than anyone. You’re freaking out, and you need to stop. And don’t try telling me you’re not freaking out, because you clearly are.”

My eyes narrowed at her and I stepped away and out of her grasp.

“I can’t help it. Maybe I am.” I muttered, walking across the room to slump on a small love seat.

Hanji and I were currently cooped up in a guest room on the opposite side of the building from Eren. It was a big day, and I was freaking out. It was a huge day. A monumental day. A day that I know I’d never forget. A day that Eren and I had been counting down and planning for a very long time. A day that Eren would become my husband. A day that could not be fucked up in any sort of way. A day that needed to be perfect in every way.

But I was freaking the fuck out and I felt as if I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Talk to me, Levi.” Hanji said, stepping closer to me to sit on the chair opposite from where I was. “What is going through that head of yours?”

I folded my hands in my lap, fidgeting slightly as I scowled at the coffee table that separated us. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to keep all my frustration in while she was sitting with me. She really did know me better than I knew myself, and if I didn’t talk, she’d still manage to figure it out on her own.

“I am freaking out.” I stated simply, still staring at the table between us. “I am freaking out a lot, and I know it’s stupid.”

It was incredibly stupid. I was stupidly in love with Eren, there was no reason for me to be freaking out. I knew that already.

Hanji sighed and leaned to the side, resting her elbow on the armrest and her chin in her hand. I could feel her gaze boring into me while I still had my eyes down, and I was surprised she stayed quiet as long as she did. But I was glad she spoke up when she finally did.

“Levi, it’s not stupid. Think back a few months at my wedding.”

My eyebrows furrowed together as I did just that, reeling my memories back to that day. We were in a similar situation, but a different venue. Moblit was across the building in another room, and I was holed up with Hanji as she put herself together in her dress which flowed beautifully behind her. I remember clear as day as she had been the one pacing back and forth, going over every small detail that could possible go wrong.

None of which had happened, and it had been one hell of a beautiful wedding.

I nodded slowly.

“Okay, fair enough.” I muttered quietly, hands still rolling against each other in my lap. “But what if I forget my vows? What if I trip over my words and make a fool of myself? What if he sees me and realizes whats going on and decides this is a mistake and doesn’t say ‘I do’? Hanji I don’t-“

“Are you serious? Levi, listen to yourself. You’re the most confident person I know. You are a teacher, you’re a public speaker and you’re great with thinking on your feet. Even if you forget whatever it is you’ve written, I know you’re going to come up with something brilliant. You are going to be fine, and I’m gonna be right there with you cheering you on. Silently, of course. If you trip over your words, no one is going to mind. You’re allowed to be nervous.” She spoke quietly, leaning forward some as she did so. My eyes finally moved up off of the table to look at her, and the sincerity in her expression was pulling me from the edge I was feeling.

“What if—“ I had started to further my questions but I stopped when she shook her head.

“Levi, listen to me. Are you listening?”

I nodded.

“Speak from your heart, it is what got you here in the first place. Eren is going to be right there with you every step of the way, and I know for certain he isn’t going to up and decide that this is a bad idea. He’s going to walk up there with you, and you’re going to say ‘I do,’ and he is going to say ‘I do,’ and you’re going to put rings on each other’s fingers, and you’re going to kiss as husbands for the first time and you are going to go back to the hotel after we get incredibly intoxicated at the reception, and you are going to live happily ever after.”

I cocked my head to the side as she spoke, realizing that she had put a lot of thought into the pep talk.

“You anticipated needing to talk me down, didn’t you?” I finally asked, hands moving up to attempt to fix the tie that was wrapped around my neck. In all of my freaking out prior, it had become dishevelled for the fifth time, and was in no way presentable.

Hanji gave me a smirk at the question and shrugged. “I know you well.”

“It’s kind of scary, really. Stop it.”

The girl across from me opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a quiet knock on the door, followed by a blond boy’s head poking through a small opening.

“I’ve been sent to let you know it’s starting in five minutes sharp.” he said, giving the two of us a warm smile.

“Thank you, Armin. We’ll see you out there!” Hanji dismissed him with a wave, and the boy nodded and left as quickly as he came. The girl across from me turned her attention back to me in that moment before standing up, brushing off her long purple dress to flatten any creases. “Come on, Levi. Let’s get you a husband.” she said playfully, holding out her arm for me to take.

With shaky legs, I stood up from the couch and walked around to her. It was now or never, and I knew the more I’d sit and stew in my thoughts, the more I’d continue to freak out. I reached up and hooked my arm with hers, mentally cursing her high heels to putting even more inches over me.

We looked ridiculous.

But as we left the room and made our way to the balcony of the cottage where the wedding was being held, all the thoughts floated away at the sight. And as I stood at the alter and watched my husband-to-be walk up towards me, between the rows of friends and family smiling up at us, I knew this was the best decision of my life.


	5. You Will Always Matter To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off with Eren having a mild panic attack, ends with Armin having a mild panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started one way, but ended up in another. Enjoy~

“I’m freaking out. Oh god, I am freaking out. Armin, I am freaking out, please-“

“Eren.”

“- tell me that I am doing the right thing. I'm going to forget how to speak. Please tell me-“

“Eren.”

“- that this is the right decision. I’m freaking the fuck out. I can't speak my feelings in front of a big crowd-"

"Eren Jaeger."

"- and I know my nerves were shot when we graduated and that was just a quick trip across a stage but-“

“ _EREN!_ ”

I looked up with wide eyes once Armin had raised his voice. He was standing across the room from me with his arms crossed while I paced back and forth in front of a tall floor to ceiling mirror that resided in one of the corners of the room. My heart was racing and I could feel myself already starting to sweat.

I was freaking out.

“Eren, you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths, and calm down.”

I could hear him pad across the room as I turned to look at myself in the mirror again. My hair was a mess from running my hands through the locks multiple times in a row, and the tie that I had around my neck was loose and really, there was no way in hell that I looked presentable at all. Especially for this day, of all days.

But I followed Armin’s orders. Breathe in, hold, breathe out. Breathe in, hold, breathe out. And repeat.

I closed my eyes as I felt my nerves settle slightly, only opening them when I felt Armin slide up beside me. He rested his head against my shoulder and sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around mine as he stared at our reflection in the mirror. 

“Can I tell you something?” he asked quietly, eyes meeting mine through the mirror. I nodded. His gaze broke from mine momentarily as he searched for his words, but as soon as they were back on mine, he spoke up. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. And it’s not that I didn’t think you’d ever get married by any means, but I didn’t think you’d be the first of the three of us to do so.”

I chuckled softly and shook my head at the boys words. “Mikasa and Annie act more like a married couple than any couple I’ve ever met.” I admitted.

I felt him nod as his head stayed against my shoulder, tightening his grip on my arm. “True enough.” he mumbled before closing his eyes. “I think I’m just scared. And I know it’s stupid, and I know it’s your big day and it’s your turn to be freaking out but I think I’m just scared that once you and him are tied together for good, then I’m not going to matt-“

I cut Armin off right then and there, pulling away from him slightly only to turn him in my direction. I put both hands on his shoulders and stared him right in the eyes, pressing my forehead against his as I did so.

“Do not, _do not_ , ever think that I’m going to do that to you Armin. Are you serious? Like, _really?_ ” I knew I probably sounded more offended than I really was, but what the fuck?

“I just-“

“Armin. We have been friends for so many years. You of all people should know that just because I’m going to have a ring on my finger, doesn’t mean you no longer matter to me.” I paused, my eyes searching his watery blue ones. He really did seem scared, and I had no idea why.

But then the memory of graduation hit me like a ton of bricks, and I sighed with closed eyes. After all these years, the feelings that he had kept pent up inside during high school were still at the forefront of his thoughts, especially today. And it wasn’t the fact that ‘he wouldn’t matter to me anymore’, but more the fact that his chance was completely gone.

We stayed quiet for what seemed like a long time, though as soon as I heard the smaller blond start sniffling, I found my arms wrapping around him tightly.

“Armin?” I finally asked quietly, moving my hand across his back in a soothing sort of manner. He made a noise to let me know that he was listening before I continued. “You know I love you, right?” I felt him nod against my chest. “And I would bend over backwards for you, right?” Followed by another nod.

Armin was the first to pull back from my grip and I could see his pink cheeks glistening with tears. The sight was tearing me apart, I hated seeing him hurt and the fact that I was partially involved in making him feel like that made me feel even worse. I reached up and brushed his cheeks with both of my thumbs, clearing the tears away. I leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s forehead and was about to speak, but Armin cut me off. His hands moved to my face quicker than I could think, and I was being pulled down to his level. And it took me a few seconds to register the fact that the boy in front of me was kissing me. The kiss was everything innocent and nothing sexual, but my face still flushed a deep shade of red regardless.

“Armin…”

“Eren, I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for doing this to you on your wedding day. And I’m sorry for being in love with you for so long-“

“Armin.”

“And I am sorry for doing that, but I’ve waited oh so long and I just…” he trailed off, looking away and biting his lip.

“Armin, look at me.” He slowly turned his head back to me. “Take a few deep breaths, and calm down.” I said, repeating exactly what he had told me a short while before. “We can both panic after, but—“

I was cut off by a knock on the door, shortly followed by Mikasa’s head popping through the crack. She was grinning, though the look fell when she saw the two of us, post-emotional breakdown all over our faces. But she cleared her throat and chose to ignore it.

“Armin, can you get Levi? It’s starting in a few minutes and he needs to get out there.” she gave a bit of a smile before finally sliding properly into the room.

Armin nodded and stepped back from me. He turned towards the mirror and quickly fixed himself back up, ridding any evidence that he had been crying. He gave me one last look with a smile before leaving me in the room alone with Mikasa. 

She closed the door once the boy had left and turned towards me, cocking her head to the side.

“Is he okay?”

I bit the inside of my lip before turning to the mirror, trying to get myself back to being presentable.

“I think he will be. You remember the whole ordeal after graduation?” I saw her nod in the reflection as I straightened my tie. “Yeah, he didn’t straight out say it but that is still a factor. Today is hard on him. He said he doesn’t want me to think he doesn’t matter to me. That would never be an issue, which I told him. We hugged it out. He kissed me. I think it’ll be okay.” I hurried through the last bit as I ran my hands through my hair, placing it how it had been earlier in the day after I had gotten it cut.

“He what?”

I turned around to face Mikasa as I flattened all the wrinkles out of my shirt before turning to grab my jacket from the couch at the side of the room.

“He kissed me. It was nothing major, it was just in the moment. He was vulnerable, and did it, and I can’t be mad that he did it. He’s upset, and he was freaking out and he did it.” I shrugged before pulling the jacket on and over my shoulders. I walked towards Mikasa and the door as I did up the buttons, and she looked at me with wide eyes.

“You’re okay with that?”

I sighed and dropped my arms at my sides once the jacket was done up.

“I’m not okay with the fact that he is hurting. But honestly, yeah. I’m fine. It was the most innocent kiss I’ve ever been apart of, and I’ve kissed a lot of people you know.”

“I know.” She cringed at the thought, which got a laugh out of me.

I grinned widely at her and held out my arm for her to take. “Now walk me down the aisle and give me to my husband.”

I caught her rolling her eyes as she linked her arm with my own. “Fiancé. You haven’t said your vows yet.”

As we walked out of the room arm in arm, the panic that had been with me before came rushing back. What if I forgot my vows? What if I forgot how to speak English? What if I started speaking in broken German phrases? _Mikasa, why the fuck did you have to bring up the vows?_

But everything faded when we exited the cottage, and I saw the rows of family and friends in front of me. And my best friend at the altar, beaming brightly at me with no sign that we had had a tearful moment. And standing proudly right in the centre stood Levi, wide-eyed and more handsome than ever.


	6. Santa-Grams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren really needs to thank Erwin for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, yeah?

Eren smiled to himself as he hopped up the front stairs to the entrance of his old high school. The hallways were still quiet as the classes had yet to be let out for lunch, and he glanced at his watch to see that he had time to make it up the flights of stairs in time before the students rushed out and crushed him to a pulp.

He had mixed feelings about walking through the quiet school, the only sound coming from inside the classrooms. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the place, though it wasn’t as though he had a bad school experience or anything, it was still school. Though at the same time, he loved the place because it brought him his boyfriend, one fateful date in his second semester of his senior year not even one year prior. And here he was, about to visit him during school hours.

And it was completely allowed.

Eren made it to the second floor and leaned against the lockers across the hall from the English classroom that Levi was currently teaching in. He smiled as he looked at the closed door for a moment before letting his head fall back against the metal doors, letting his eyes fall shut as the memories of his own English class played through his mind.

Though his thoughts were interrupted a few moments later by footsteps, and someone clearing their throat.

“Do you have a hall pass?” they asked.

Eren lifted his head back up and opened his eyes before frowning up at the tall blond man beside him.

“Sorry Mr. Smith. No hall pass here.” Eren drawled as he shrugged.

“Oh! Eren, sorry.” The man laughed quietly, keeping his voice low as to not disturb the classes. “I didn’t even recognize you. I left my glasses on my desk.” he admitted, frowning slightly at the words that left his mouth. “Here for lunch?”

Eren nodded with a smile. “Yeah. Stealing Levi for lunch, he’s got a free period after lunch so I figured I could kidnap him for a while. Unless something has come up, of course.”

“Well, you know how great our cafeteria food is if you need to stay.”

“You have a point. Too bad Sasha still isn’t here for the chef’s training program. I miss her potato bacon soup.”

Mr. Smith smiled warmly down at Eren and nodded. “Yes, yes. Those were definitely the good lunches when she was in there.” The older man quickly glanced at his watch and straightened up. “Ah, but it was good to see you, Eren, but I need to get downstairs before lunch.”

Eren laughed quietly and nodded. “Good to see you too, Mr. Smith.”

“It’s just Erwin, Eren.”

“Okay, Just Erwin.”

Eren caught a glimpse of the blond shaking his head as he walked back down the hall and turned out of sight. The brunet sighed quietly before turning back to the English room door before another smile crept across his face. He really needed to thank Mr. Smith somehow for letting Levi take over his class the previous semester. There had to be something…

Eren’s thoughts were once again interrupted by the bell, and soon after the halls were flooded with teenagers. Eren, being one of the teenagers in question, slipped himself across the hall and into the classroom, immediately spotting Levi sitting at the desk with a deep frown on his face as he held up a stack of papers in front of him

The boy tip toed his way to the back of the room towards his boyfriend, but just when he was about to pop up and startle him, he looked up from the sheets in his hands.

“Hey you, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Levi said, setting the stack of paper back down on his desk.

Eren grinned at him and walked around the end of the desk to steal a quick kiss from the raven-haired man in the chair.

“Surprise.” he said softly, kissing him once again and reaching for his hand. “Let’s go for lunch?”

Levi sighed quietly and let his head fall back. “We’re going to have to stay on the property, we can’t really go anywhere nice.” the man frowned as he spoke and locked his eyes on Eren’s. “I have to watch over a freshman art class after lunch since Rico fell ill and had to go home. And I’m the lucky one that had nothing else really to do until fourth period. I don’t know anything about art.”

Eren scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “The students will survive on their own. You’re just there to make sure they don’t start throwing paint at each other. And if she’s not here, they’re all probably going to relax by like, 100%. She was a tough teacher when it came to art.”

“How can you be a tough teacher at art? It’s all artist interpretation…” Levi frowned again as his words trailed off. Eren couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, my love. I hated her class. But let’s go eat, please.”

The older man finally nodded and they made their way down to the cafeteria. Eren’s hand twitched at his side, wanting to hold Levi’s hand so bad, but the nerves about them being seen in school was still high. Even though he was no longer a student, and Levi was no longer his teacher. It was something they were going to have to get used to one day.

They stood in line quietly as they waited to get their food, and it was Levi who took the initiative and grasped Eren’s hand firmly in his own. Eren’s face flushed a deep crimson as that as they one-handedly picked things up to put on their shared tray. Despite the fact Eren came to take Levi out, Levi offered to pay for their food and soon after, they made their way back up to the classroom where they could have some privacy.

Eren enjoyed eating lunch with Levi in the classroom. It wasn’t the same room that they had met in, but it still felt nostalgic all the same. They talked about the previous semester, and laughed at all the stupid things that happened in those few short months. It was a relaxing forty-five minutes, and five minutes before the bell ran to signal the start of the next classes, Eren had to leave to let Levi head to art.

“Good luck with the paint. Take something to read. I assure you, you’re going to be okay.”

Levi sighed quietly and let his forehead rest against Eren’s chest as the brunet wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “I’m gonna come home smelling like paint, though.”

Eren couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of the man’s head. “I love you regardless. You could come home smelling like worse than paint, and I would still welcome you home with open arms.”

Levi let his head fall back and he stood up on his toes to steal a quick kiss from Eren. “You’re perfect, kid.”

They reluctantly broke away from one another and said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Eren took the stairs back down to the main floor two at a time and smiled at the table set up at the bottom of the stairs. There were two students still sitting behind the table with different small red and green Christmas cards and candy canes scattered around the table. Eren recognized them immediately as the annual Santa-Grams.

“You guys still got time to sell two?” he asked the pair sitting behind the table. They both looked at him with confusion before finally nodding.

“That’s four dollars. Money is going to the soccer team.” one of the boy’s said, still looking at Eren with squinted eyes. “Do you even go here?”

Eren chuckled quietly as he fished out a five dollar bill and handed it over. “I graduated last year. You two weren’t on the soccer team with me, so I can only assume they assigned the freshmen to this job this year?”

They both nodded again and Eren continued to smile as he jotted words down on two separate cards. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed two of the envelopes and stuffed the cards inside before writing the names on the front. He tossed them into the box right as the bell finally rang.

“Thanks guys.” he said with a grin before turning on his heel to exit the school.

The following week, one of the poor freshmen of the soccer team that hadn’t been assigned a spot to sell the cards, was ordered to dress up as Santa to hand out the Santa-Grams bought so far. It was an embarrassing job, but he complied because it got him out of classes.

He made his way class to class to hand them out, and frowned as he made it to Mr. Ackerman’s English class. He handed out the cards to the students, and was confused when he found a card for the teacher himself. Without really questioning it further, he moved to the man’s desk and plopped the card down in front of him.

“One for you, sir.” the boy said, voice shaking.

“Thank you, Mr. Bodt.” Levi said, picking up the envelope as he eyed the young Santa in front of him, immediately recognizing the freshman and his freckles. Just like his older brother.

Levi watched as the boy scurried back out of his classroom to continue making his rounds before looking down at the card. He glanced up at the class quickly to make sure they weren’t making a complete ruckus before looking back down. He immediately recognized the messy writing on the envelope before finally opening it up.

_Levi,_

_I hope the Art class survived. I can’t believe the soccer team is doing Santa-Grams._

_I love you._

_Eren._

A small smile spread across the man’s face, and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. I looked back up to see that no one was paying any attention to him, and let the smile grow. He was far too lucky to have Eren.

Elsewhere in the school, small Mr. Bodt was still making his rounds and found Mr. Smith sitting in his class with a bunch of seniors. The room was silent as he walked in and he quietly knocked on the doorframe. All the eyes in the room immediately found him, and he nervously held up his sack of Santa-Grams.

He once more made his rounds through the classroom and handed them out, and one more time was surprised to see another teacher’s name on the envelope. He walked to the back of the room to the desk and set it down.

“Here you go, sir.” he said quietly before turning to leave the classroom.

Erwin looked down at the envelope that had been placed in front of him, and his eyebrows rose considerably before he opened it up to take out the card.

_Mr. Smith — sorry, Erwin._

_I never really got the chance to thank you for letting Levi take your class last year. So thank you._

_It’s not much but enjoy the candy cane._

_Eren._


	7. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "thrilling" conclusion to the Academics series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago today I began this fic, and even though I haven't been working on it much as of late, it still is very close to my heart being the first thing I'd written in years. I've appreciated every comment and all the kudos I've received on this series the past year :D
> 
> That being said, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is.  We do not create this marriage, because we cannot.  We can do and, however, celebrate with Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.”

Eren and Levi stood together at the altar; fingers laced with one another’s as they listened to the man beside them speak.  Both of their hearts raced with every word, and the smiles on their lips didn’t falter.  It was a day they’d both been waiting for, for months.

“May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness.  May you want one another, but not out of lack.  May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another.  May you succeed in all-important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces.  May you have happiness and may you find it in making one another happy.  May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another.

“Levi and Eren, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together.  For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts.  Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together.  Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature.  Triumph over the challenges in your path through your partnership and through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home.”

Eren’s legs shook beneath him as he let his eyes stay on Levi’s.  His freak out from earlier was still fresh in his mind, alongside the words that Armin had told him.  But he was, in fact, making the right decision.  Despite everything, he was happy.

Levi, too, was still incredibly wound up from the day.  From pacing about his room too getting talked down by Hanji, everything was still winding him up and he felt ready to snap.  But, like Eren, he was content.  He knew this was what he wanted.

“Levi, you have prepared something?”

Levi looked over to the man that they had hired to marry them.  They had friends offer, but they put them to work with other aspects of the wedding.  The raven-haired man nodded before turning back to Eren and clearing his throat.

“E-Eren…” he said, voice quiet.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  He was a teacher; he spoke in front of people every day!  Now was not the time to fall through.  “Eren, the day you walked into that English class will be a day I never forget.”  He started, eyes back on the bright green ones in front of him.  Eren squeezed his hands tightly, reassuringly.  “Honestly, I thought I was going to have trouble with you, in the student-teacher sense.  I thought I’d be holding you back for detention every day.  I didn’t expect what actually happened.”  The words left his mouth alongside a soft laugh.  “At first I was kind of scared because of all the rules, but after the school year ended and we could finally let our relationship grow, I was glad it was something I didn’t back away from.  So…” Levi trailed off for a moment, his voice beginning to shake. “I, Levi, take you, Eren, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know.  I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become and falling in love a little more each day.  I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.”

Eren bit the inside of his lip as he listened to the man speak and felt the tug at his heart.  He could feel the prickling in his eyes start, and he knew he wasn’t going to get through the rest of the ceremony without crying.  He always cried at weddings; there was no way he wouldn’t cry at his own.

“Eren?”

The brunet nodded and closed his eyes, trying to sort his words out in his head.  He hadn’t planned anything extraordinary, and was glad to know Levi had been in the same boat.  He was bad with words to begin with; he knew this was going to be hard.

“Like you said, that first day meeting you will be one to remember.  I actually…” Eren paused for a moment as a memory flashed in his mind.  “I remember, the first time I saw your face and I was sitting in my desk and I could have sworn my jaw hit the floor.  I clearly remember thinking, and parents please cover the children’s ears for this, ‘Jesus, forget the wheel.  Take the whole fucking car.’”  Quiet laughter could be heard from the small crowd on the other side of the two men at the altar, which bought Eren a few moments more to get his brain on track as tears slowly trickled from his eyes.  “I didn’t think we’d ever make it this far.  I didn’t think we’d ever make it past you being my teacher.  I didn’t think anything of it, really.  But the more I got to know you, and the more you helped me succeed with making my future brighter, the more I fell.  And I fall for you more every day, and I couldn’t imagine my future without you.  I, Eren, take you Levi, to be my husband, my partner in crime and my one true love.  I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before.  I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.  I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

Levi cocked his head to the side as his smile turned sideways into a smirk.  He looked past Eren, to the blond standing behind him.  “Nice work, Armin.”

There was another wave of laughter through the crowd and Armin could be seen throwing his hand over his mouth, face red.

“Hey!”  Eren cried, poking his bottom lip out in a pout.  “How did you know?”

“I’ve read your essays, Eren.” Levi admitted quietly before turning towards the man standing idly by, waiting for the chatting to be done.

“Do you, Levi, take Eren, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?”

Levi cleared his throat quietly before nodding along with, “I do.”

“And do you, Eren, take Levi, to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?”

The tears continued to trail down Eren’s cheeks as his smile widened even more as he let out an incredibly shaky, “I do.”

After a quick few words, the rings were brought forward and with shaky fingers, the two men slid the bands onto opposing fingers with a quiet, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

The man cleared his throat, and his voice became louder with his next statement.  “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger-Ackerman.  You may now kiss.”

And so, the newlyweds did.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say this here -- I really did want to add more with the rest of the kids finding out about Levi and Eren, but all the same, I want you to use your imagination on how their reactions would go. Some would freak out, some wouldn't even be phased (and I think we can all guess who freaked out.)
> 
> Again, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> -x-  
> tracking - fic: academics  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
